


Search For The Missing Scorbunny

by Failinhearts



Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gift Fic, Mystery, One Shot, Viser League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failinhearts/pseuds/Failinhearts
Summary: After a short nap, Pokemon Trainer Nick wakes up to find his Scorbunny, Sonic missing! Reaching out to lend a hand, a girl named Aileas and her Vulpix will do their best to reunite the boy with his Pokemon!A fic featuring my OCs and Aileas from Twitter user @morganoire for the Viser League!
Series: Failin's Viser League Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Search For The Missing Scorbunny

Whenever people visit the Dracosta region, it’s usually for one reason and one reason only: The Viser League. However, those who visit will soon come to realize that there’s more to this region than the high-stakes battling.

Dracosta is also home to some of the most peaceful forests in the Pokémon world. While many high-class hotels exist throughout the region, it is said by trainers that sleeping under the shade of Dracosta’s many trees is an unforgettable experience that rivals even the most luxurious of manmade beds. The calm winds, the soft grass and the surprisingly low amount of hostile Pokémon make them a perfect resting spot.

One of the trainers just learning this truth is young Nick Silph, resting on a tree after a hearty lunch. Eventually, the excited tweeting of a nearby Starly stirs the boy awake.

“Mmm…” Nick moans, his eyes slowly opening up. With a stretch and a yawn, he’s back on his feet and adjusting his backpack. “Sonic, are you up? It’s time to get moving.”

No response. Maybe he’s still sleeping?

Turning to the other side of the tree, where Nick last saw Sonic after their meal, Nick reaches out to poke his Scorbunny awake… only to find nobody on the other side.

“S-Sonic?!” Nick gasps, “Where’d you go?!”

Scrambling around, arms clutching the straps of his backpack like a lifeline, Nick desperately looks for his partner. “Sonic? Sonic?! SONIC!”

He looks around, but can’t find him anywhere! Falling to his knees in defeat, Nick’s eyes well up in despair and his mind overrun with possibilities.

Was Sonic poached? Attacked by a wild Pokémon? Was he tired of Nick? Did he prefer to be with Saigo?

Before his mind could wander any further, another voice calls out.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

Nick pauses, slowly turning around to see whose voice that belongs to. It certainly wasn’t Sonic’s loud, charismatic and slightly-synthesized speech. Rather it’s gentle and far quieter in comparison.

Stepping into the sunlight, a blue haired girl in a dark summery outfit comes into view. “Oh, there you are! I could’ve sworn I heard yelling.”

Hopping into the forest alongside the girl is an Alolan Vulpix. “Vul?”

Wiping his eye, Nick shakes his head. “I-I’m sorry for disturbing you, miss. I just lost my Pokémon…”

The girl suddenly gasps. “Oh my… that’s not good at all!”

“Y-Yeah, I have to find him…!” Nick stands back up, wiping stray grass blades away from his jeans, “I’ll be going, I-I’m sorry again, I-“

“Hey, let me help you find him!” The girl suddenly blurts out, startling Nick slightly.

“R-Really?” Nick asks her.

Nodding, the girl looks down to her Vulpix. “Of course. If anything happened to my dear Pixie, I would be scared out of my mind, and search every region to get her back!”

“Vulpix! Vul, Vul!” Pixie nods.

“I don’t want anyone to feel the same way!” She continues.

Mouth agape slightly, Nick then lets out a weak smile. “T-Thank you so much, miss! Um, what’s your name?”

“Aileas!” The girl proudly says, “Yours?”

“N-Nick.” The boy replies, “So… shall we begin?”

“Yeah. So, who’s your Pokémon?” Aileas asks, stroking her chin.

Nick sighs slightly to calm down. “He’s a Scorbunny.”

“Scorbunny, Scorbunny… that fire type from Galar, right? I’m from Alola, so I never saw one before!” Aileas clasps her hands together, “But I did hear that Scorbunnies leave little spots of fire everywhere they run! Do you think…”

“He left a trail?” Nick begins to eye the grass, kneeling back down, “Maybe…”

“You see anything?” Aileas tilts her head, looking away from Nick to get a better view of the grass.

Nick taps the ground for a moment. “Look, look.”

The two lean closer, with Pixie sniffing the patch of grass they’re looking at. Compared to the vibrant green of the forest, small circles of scorched grass blades lead into the depths of the forest.

“He ran off somewhere into the forest. B-But why?” Nick slightly grits his teeth in thought.

“Did you two get into some kind of fight recently?” Aileas inquires, trying to figure out why Sonic ran.

Nick shakes his head. “No, not at all. All we did was have lunch and have a small nap before doing some more travelling… and last thing I knew, I woke up and he was gone!”

“…At least he wasn’t kidnapped,” Nick exhales, “And there doesn’t seem to be any signs of a fight.”

Aileas nods at each statement from Nick, piecing things together. All the while, Pixie takes a big whiff of the path ahead that Sonic created. “Vulllll…” She lets out a pleasant sound, clearly happy of what her nose picked up.

“Hm? Pixie, what’s up?” Aileas asks her Vulpix as she suddenly jolts off into the trees beyond.

“Vul! Pix! Vulpiiiix!”

“Pixie?! Where are you going?” Aileas cries out.

“Q-Quick, let’s catch her!” Nick grunts, adjusting his backpack and dashing off after the Vulpix. However, Aileas is one step ahead of Nick, running off with speeds that Nick thinks could rival even a well-trained Quick Attack!

Eventually after some running, the two trainers stumble upon a shaking bush deep in the forest. Coming to a halt, Nick looks down at the grass. The scorch marks from Sonic lead directly into the bush!

Inching forward, Nick grabs a branch, prying the bush slightly open. “Sonic…?”

“VUL!”

All of a sudden, Pixie springs out of the bush excitedly, holding something in her mouth: A half eaten black and white berry. However, it didn’t take long for Pixie to devour the rest.

“Pixie!” Aileas gasps, “There you are! Is that berry why you ran off?”

Picking one off the bush, Nick presents it to the two. “No way…”

“Whoa, is that… an Enigma Berry?!” Aileas comments, “I didn’t know they grow here in Dracosta! They’re extremely rare, taste divine, and make great fishing bait!”

“Could this have something to do with Sonic?” Nick ponders, observing the berry before looking behind the bush. Go figure, more Scorbunny tracks, “There’s more tracks.”

“Then let’s keep tracking him down, Nick!” Aileas nods, stepping forward with Pixie following, the latter jumping up into Nick’s hand and snatching his berry for another snack.

“H-Hey?!” Nick yelps, regaining his bearings before following the trail.

Eventually, the two emerge from the trail to see a large tree… a large familiar tree.

“Wait a minute… we went around in a-a circle!” Nick exclaims, “N-No… Sonic, no…!”

“Oh, no…” Aileas gasps, “There has to be something we missed… come on, let’s retrace our steps and-“

“Hey, there you are!”

Stepping out from behind the tree, a Scorbunny steps out into view, “Whatcha cryin’ for?”

“Sonic!” Nick shouts out, eyes wide and filled with shock, “Where were you…?!”

“A talking Scorbunny… Oookay, didn’t expect to see that today!” Alias comments, looking at Pixie.

“Vul, vul!” Pixie barks.

Sonic points to behind the tree, “When I woke up, I smelled something really good, so I had to check it out! Turns out, I found all these Enigma Berries!”

Turning around, the trio observe what Sonic brought over: A small pile of Enigma Berries.

“So, I thought, hey, we could bring some over and whip something tasty for dinner! Then when I came back, you were gone. So, I just chilled here waiting for you guys to show up.” Sonic explains.

“I’m… just glad you’re okay. You’re not mad at me, right?” Nick pants, catching his breath from all the overwhelming emotion.

“Mad at you? Why would I? This is a gift for you, basically!” Sonic gestures to the berries again before looking up to Aileas, “Oh, hey, who’s the new girl?”

“O-Oh, hey, I’m Aileas. I helped Nick try to find you.” The girl waves, still a bit off-guard about the whole talking Scorbunny thing.

“Sup, Ail? Hey, wanna join us for dinner? Pretty sure we got enough berries for all of us!” Sonic grins.

“Vul!” Pixie happily calls out.

Aileas giggles. “Sounds like Pixie would be happy to! Sounds like a plan!”

The four let out a nice laugh, glad that this whole misadventure is behind them now. What’s ahead of them, now? A nice, enigmatic dinner!


End file.
